An Atypical Lap Around Sinnoh (AALAS)
by LockeBlaze
Summary: A retelling of Pokemon platinum, but with a twist. One scientist has discovered a way to permanently change a pokemon's sub-type. What kind of consequences does this have for the league and for society as a whole? There's only one way to find out. Vaguely inspired by Pokemon Type Change by user E.I.G


**A/N: Hey, everybody, Locke here bringing another story for you all. Hopefully I'll not abandon this one, but... That remains to be seen. Anyhow, as you may have seen in the summary, this resolves around the idea of Pokemon being given different types, almost always giving a physical change. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 - The first batch/A journey's beginning**

"With the use of our patented type conversion serum, you can create a team far more diverse than you ever could before." A scientist said to a large crowd and millions of TV watchers. Behind him, on set, was a collection of five transparent needles. Within them were four different coloured liquids - orange, yellow, blue, green and grey. Each needle contained a miracle solution, as the scientist would soon show.

"If you even have access to a simple bug-type pokemon like the common Wurmple." He continued, pulling out a red and white orb - a pokeball, from which an orange caterpillar, a Wurmple, came out of. "You can have a team that contains eight unique typings, depending on the pokemon's evolutionary path." The bug type looked up at the scientist, its trainer, with a unique curiosity. Seeing the human pick up the grey needle, it turned its head to look at it - giving an opportunity for the needle to be placed in its neck and the grey liquid within pumped through its body.

Contrary to the belief of the crowd, and one particular viewer, nothing in particular happened to the bug type. "Now, if I place this bowl of premium pokemon food in front of my Wurmple and have him feed…" True to his word, the scientist pulled out one of five bowls of food from beneath the desk that the Wurmple was sat upon and allowed the bug type to start feeding.

Almost immediately, the Wurmple was covered in a glow that anybody would recognise as that of evolution. The white body of the wurmple fattened out as it covered itself in a cocoon. As the light dimmed, it was found impossible to tell just what it had evolved into. This pokemon had the body of the two cocoon pokemon, but instead of being silver, or even purple, the 'thread' of the cocoon was closer to a brown fur. This was almost an entirely new species, if not for what happened next. The scientist placed the cocoon pokemon in its bowl and it started to absorb the nutrients through the thin layer of fur and thread and it was, once again, covered in the same glow.

As the glow faded once more, it soon became clear what the cocoon pokemon was. It was a Silcoon, and the pokemon that emerged from it was, at least somewhat, comparable to a beautifly. It was still the same size - one meter tall from head to tail, it had its regular large blue eyes, and two antennae reaching up from its head. Instead of wings, the two extra limbs had migrated downwards, their muscles being used to control two whipping brown tails. He looked up at the scientist, his trainer, and let out its species cry - a high pitched 'beauty' from its proboscis. In front of the scientist, the crowd exploded into rapturous applause. Surely the name of the scientist, Professor Ivan Maple, would go down amongst the greatest who had ever studied the 18 types of pokemon. No time for celebration, however. There were four more displays to do...

The scientific display had been broadcast across the Sinnoh Region's TV network, even running on the league approved 'League Science' and had been seen by many, each with varying opinions on it. Some people were highly averse to the experiment. Forcing the many Wurmple to eat the pokemon food and evolve sparked anger from the pokemon rights crowd and many purists objected the idea of altering a pokemon's natural type just for a trainer's own benefit. They, however, were by far the minority as many trainers, and potential trainers, watched with interest and started to devise for themselves how they could use this new item to benefit their own teams.

Some trainers, those with Ponyta, considered waiting until they could make their pokemon a fire/flying type upon evolution. Other, more experimental trainers, saw how the wings of the Beautifly had been repurposed and patiently waited for the release of the new technology before they would use them on their own team - having gained big ideas from it. A flying type could be completely changed forever, an idea that they liked.

Then, there was one Hannah Aptum of Twinleaf Town. A girl of 15, who had been watching the broadcast with wide eyes. She had been planning her own journey for months at this point, almost to the point that it had become stale and predictable, but this… opened up so many avenues that she couldn't wait to try out. And she would, as soon as she cashed in her complementary adventure token that she received for her fifteenth birthday from Professor Rowan. That would be for another day. A day when the type conversion Serums were released.

A fleet of trucks was sent out through Sinnoh - the snowy region being used almost as a testing grounds, as was Professor Maple's intent. Keep the sample size relatively small so that any mistakes can be firmly ironed out in the starting country as opposed to having to travel transnational to fix his new serums. Even if they were league backed, he didn't fancy having to deal with the other regional leagues in the case that serious damage occurred to one of their elite four. It shouldn't happen, but the good Professor wasn't going to take any chances. The first wave of his miracle serum was soon going to be put on pokemart shelves, soon, and the second wave was already in development. Failure would not be tolerated. Not by the league - not by him. Not when his own reputation was at stake.

The days between the announcement of the _Type Conversion Serum_ and its actual release just got more and more painful for Hannah as she impatiently paced in her bedroom, packing and unpacking her travelling bag and constantly cleaning her hiking boots. When she first saw the official release of them on the news, she was elated, she was going to have her own pokemon within the week. A Chimchar, if it all went according to plan.

The sun filtered through Hannah's bedroom window - alerting the young lady to the arrival of the day. She let out a yawn and returned the laptop, the trusty device that held all of the information that pertained to her adventure - the list of gyms, the gym leaders' pokemon and the optimal route to take through the region, to the carrying bag that it was typically stored in. She had spent the entire night looking back through her notes - unable to sleep through sheer excitement. She may have been a teenager, but that didn't stop her from her childish thoughts. There was only one thought that ran through her head as she pulled her jacket and backpack onto her back, _she was going to get her own pokemon!_ With her boots on her feet, and her laptop bag hanging across her body, she ran downstairs and straight out of the front door. She could eat and talk with her mother later. For now, her every thought was on getting her first pokemon. Truly, a Monumental occasion in the lifetime of any young trainer.

Situated in the South-West of the Sinnoh Region, Twinleaf town was a small settlement known only for Lake Verity to the North, Sandgem town to the East and, as mandated by most leagues internationally, Route 201 - the path that any and all junior trainers from Twinleaf would inevitably travel. Despite it being right next to two potential tourism hotspots( the supposed home of the legendary lake spirit Mesprit and the research lab of the renowned Professor Rowan) Twinleaf remained relatively small, with very few people actually being interested enough to visit the small town, and even fewer actually spending any money there.

That said, history has repeatedly shown the world that out of the smallest towns in a region can come true greatness. Celestic town, would be a brilliant example, with the small town being the home of Cynthia during the colder months of the year. And this time, the next generation of great trainers was coming from Twinleaf…

There were two trainers worthy of note - one of them, Hannah Aptum - daughter of ace coordinator Johanna Aptum, one of few people to have won the grand festival twice in a row in both Sinnoh and Hoenn, having ended up donating many of her pokemon to Professor Birch - her own local professor. The other was Enzo Nolans, the son of Palmer Nolans - the tower Tycoon, stronger than even the regional champion, Nolan was a world class battler. But, unlike Johanna, Palmer was rarely home. When he was, however, he would have his team with him - brining Enzo up around pokemon, and even giving him his own as soon as he was old enough to have one. A Dratini - one bred from Nolan's own Dragonite, Valoo.

By now, Enzo had had his Dratini, one that he had eventually called Drake, for two years. Two long years, since he was thirteen. And it was rare to find a time when the blond didn't have the (now only) 3 foot serpent wrapped around some part of him, typically around his neck and across his shoulders as the draconic snake had found pretty quickly to be a very comfortable spot.

Now, it is common knowledge in Twinleaf that Enzo was impatient for the first thirteen years of his life, always on the move with energy to burn. Within the last two years, however, the energetic teen seemed… off. Having practically locked himself in his bedroom, looking out of the window and just… watching the distance. Waiting. All that changed as he saw a girl in her signature red jacket run past the window. On her back, a backpack. The Girl was running off on an adventure. It was Hannah, clearly, Enzo's childhood friend. Struggling against the heavy snake around his shoulders, Enzo donned his stripy orange and white jacket and slipped his shoes on before chasing after her, calling her name.

**A/N: And with that the first chapter is finished. I would like to give thanks to Discord users Malik the Hedgehog for giving this first chapter a cursory glance and to user Ghostly Marowak for providing the name _Drake_ For Enzo's Dratini.**


End file.
